killer of corruption
by stanleyscriven34
Summary: Good and evil cannot coexist if their always attacking each other, well that's what I used to tell myself until I killed everyone, literally, well not everyone I let a few survive. But before I get to that segment lemme introduce myself I'm Dior, another thing I am not human i'm a novacian that segment will be in another story, I come from a society of corruption not one sense of p


The Killer of Corruption

Good and evil cannot coexist if their always attacking each other, well that's what I used to tell myself until I killed everyone, literally, well not everyone I let a few survive. But before I get to that segment lemme introduce myself I'm Dior, another thing I am not human i'm a novacian that segment will be in another story, I come from a society of corruption not one sense of peace, except me and my family. Its as though I was the last stand for peace in humanity, everyone killing each other, whether it be poverty, oppression, police brutality, racism, framing, Identity theft or any other type of method to bring down others. Everyday was a war whether it be physical or emotional taking down armed men or talking ppl outta taking others or their own lives, even companies using homeless to make their companies look good, or they'd subliminally take out the other companies. Everyone wanted nothing but money and power where was the sense of good, why the need for power none of us are immortal, are we trying to make a legacy, I guess not, it's more like the age of bullshit everyone goes to the side of nonsense. I can honestly say I don't deserve to live should die where I stand, I killed everyone you name it child, teenager, adult, and so on, my reason for the annihilation of mankind was my beloved family. Around 5 to 6 o'clock I was making my way home and It just suddenly happened buildings tumbling in a second and bloodshed everywhere, shops destroyed and burned, gunfire from all directions, the skies were bloody red, so much destruction happened at once I fell to my knees and froze in fear and screamed out in anger " what are we here for if we all we do is descend into our own deaths" And the thought about my family ran through my head I got up and was on full sprint to my house.

The minute I got there I fell in despair, my house was on fire and I heard screams of help from my son, my wife was outside on the floor slightly hurt I ran towards her and seated her against a tree and told her to wait i'll run inside and get the rest. so I jumped through the window into my sons room Nothing but fire everywhere parts of the wall and ceiling were slowly coming down and I yelled out to see if he'll respond back "jack where are you yell if you can hear me" the flames tore off the entire passage from the kitchen and living room I heard crying from upstairs " Dad help me i'm in the closet" I was about to run straight up the stairs and to climb over the railing but the scaffolding came down on me, my sons screams got louder and louder, I knew he was trying his hardest to breathe but the scaffolding just kept dropping planks of wood on me. My son screamed out one last time cause i knew he was gasping for air " daddy I don't wanna die" That act of living motivated me to break free of the flaming planks, I ran up the wall and jumped over the railing and broke the closet door open. I grabbed my son and looked quickly for an alternate route, the fire grew stronger around me and my son was unconscious, I busted open the door next to me and was in my upstairs bathroom the flames and smoke consumed my bathroom and I jumped through the window holding my son and landed on my back on the front lawn. I carried him to the tree where my wife was at and laid him down, The house exploded into pieces, and the blast radius was so strong I flew back a bit and my wife was standing in front of the destroyed remains of our house and I carried my son in my arms and walked over and hugged her and said " are you two alright, how did the fire start anyways" she replied saying " a group of men with torches began shooting at our house then one of them suddenly threw a torch and ran I tried to chase them off with our spare rifle but they were gone by the time I got to them, and the explosion hit me from behind and knocked me out. Im sure the fire grew stronger as she was knocked out, and then suddenly my situation just became ten times worse.

A group of men ambushed us they struck me from behind with a bat and knocked me over I dropped my son by accident and they tied me up and after roughed me up a bit and two men held me down and the other two held my wife and child with blades pointing at their head. I yelled in anger " why are doing this what have done to you" he spit on me and said nothing this society is over might as well have fun with what's left and I tried to convince him but he wouldn't listen to reason, I cried out in pain " please anything but my family" He laughed and said " nah i like ruin others lives it brings me joy" And My wife looked at me in tears and said " we love you no matter what" those were the last words I heard from her. That man swung his machete and decapitated her right in front of my eyes, and I roared in anger "you bastard i'll tear you limb from limb" as for my son he poured gasoline all over him and threw him into the fire of the remaining flames to my house. His men let me go and laughed at me crying in pain, I told myself so many times fight for peace, create peace corruption shall end and it didn't corruption consumed my family, I've never felt so broken down, belittled and destroyed. How, how can I get rid of all this madness and at that moment I snapped. I broke free of the ropes They tied me from and at that moment the heart I once had disappeared into and emitted into a black flame of nothingness. One of the group members noticed me slowly walking their way and he yelled " boss he's up" and they all turned around looking at me and one of them said get em and at that moment I really left the side of light, I dashed forward and ripped his heart out and crushed it and he dropped like he was knocked out. The other four suddenly stopped and said oh shit he's a butcher run, I laughed psychotically laughed and tormented all four of them individually, the first one I broke all his limbs and and snapped his neck, the second I tore his spine off and shoved it in his ass, as for the third I grabbed him from both sides and ripped him in half, The man who killed my wife was the only one left so I walked towards him and said " I get it now destroying others now i'm going to destroy you and this corrupt society, the only way to get rid of corruption is to kill it off" and so pierced my hand through his head and tore his skull out. I've never felt so alive till I abandoned my humanity, I'm not done yet i'll keep killing and killing till every aspect of every aspect of evil is vanquished from this place. I'll forever be remembered as Dior, the killer of corruption.


End file.
